


My boyfriend thinks Time Travel is a joke

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Going back in time, M/M, Panic does not exist, Ryan likes to win, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ryan thinks it's okay to go back in time to prove he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriend thinks Time Travel is a joke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Time Travel square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)
> 
> I think I need to stop writing when I'm sleep deprived. This was meant to go in a completely different direction. Also the title is definitely mine because how how long it is. And unoriginal. Also, did I mention it's lame?

Ryan closed his eyes against the familiar sensation of all his organs rearranging themselves, no matter how many times he’d done this before he doubted he would ever get used to it.

“Stupid Spencer”, Ryan grumbled, rubbing his stomach, trying to get the churning to stop, “If only he would listen to me and accept the fact that I’m right!”

When he finally felt like he wouldn’t throw up if he moved his head, Ryan looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He was in his old room, the one he grew up in. But that wasn’t enough to be sure he was there at the right time, Professor Wentz’s Time Machine wasn’t the most stable one there was but Ryan had been desperate to prove Spencer wrong and it had been the one that was closest. He stepped up to the table in the corner, covered in textbooks and papers, some with lyrics on them. The computer was running and Ryan checked the date, 5th September 2004. It worked! Thank fuck, Ryan had been scared he was stuck somewhere way back and then he’d have to try to it again. He made a mental note to tell Wentz that for once his machine had worked and maybe that would save him from the inevitable lecture he’d get from his boss about using the machine for something so trivial and also going back in time without taking him along. Ryan seriously didn’t get Pete Wentz some times.

He started when he heard sounds from the hallway and hid in the first place he could think of – the cupboard.  

“ – and then Josh turned around and collided with Stacey, there was food everywhere! It was fuckin awesome!”

“Did you Mr. Stark’s face? It was priceless! I’ve never thought someone with spaghetti on their face could look so terrifying.”

Ryan cracked open the door a little to peer out into the room to see a Spencer and a clearly younger him walk into the room. He cringed a little when he saw what the teenage version of him was wearing and made a mental note to never argue with Spencer ever again when he brought up Ryan’s obsession with skinny girl jeans. He was done with that phase, _forever_.

He decided to take out his phone and get ready, if he remembered that moment correctly then it was about to happen soon. Ryan looked out to see the younger him leaning against his table, listening to Spencer talk and Ryan could see the expression on his face clearly, he was completely focused on Spencer and what he was saying, even though it was just a retelling of the food fight. Ryan had never really realized before, but from since he could remember, it had always been about Spencer.

He moved to open his phone and get it set to record when he saw the younger Ryan grab a shirt from a pile on the floor and hand it over to Spencer.

 He hadn’t even pressed stop when he felt the pulling motion in his stomach and groaned inwardly over the feeling of nausea that was soon going to overcome him.

Ryan felt the moment he was back in his time, if not by the fact that he no longer felt like he was being pulled apart then by Spencer’s voice saying, “Oh thank fuck!”

He felt the familiar sensation of disorientation but before he could fall, there were arms around him, holding on tight. Ryan relaxed and leaned into the warmth, it wasn’t even something he thought about anymore. When he finally felt like he could move, he lifted his head and looked up into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a mixture of concern and exasperation on his face.

Ryan pushed his phone into Spencer’s hand and said, “Told you so, I did return your stupid shirt.”

 


End file.
